Danny
| tribes = | place = 6/18 | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 10 | days = 29 }} Danny is a contestant from . A social reclusion on the Plastics tribe, Danny turned on his closest ally Shangela when he caught wind that she was using him as an extra vote. At the merge, he made the mistake of forming a cross-tribal alliance with the Nerds in an attempt to save himself from the inevitable pagonging, though it did not work and he was ultimately voted out at the final six. Profile Name (Age): Danny (18) Tribe Designation: Current Timezone: Eastern Standard Time Occupation: Student Strategy coming into SURVIVOR: I honestly haven’t a clue where to begin with strategy. I hope to just talk with everyone and somehow find my way into a good position, essentially gain my footing, and then I can improve on doing whatever necessary to get as far as possible. Biggest Strength & Weaknesses: My biggest strength is that I have a personality and I’m a character, which means it’s usually easy for me to make friends because I’m able to just talk with everyone and make them seem comfortable. My biggest weakness is that I’m new to all of these so I’m a little bit lost on knowing what to do, where to go, and those kinds of things. Do you consider yourself a Brain, a Beauty or a Brawn? I gravitate more towards being a beauty than anything but I’m also easily placeable into any of the three categories. I’m a beautiful mix of all!!! Who do you think has the best chance in the game of SURVIVOR: Brains, Beauty, or Brawn? ME, DANNY Why will you survive SURVIVOR: Because they will write me off and will never put the pieces together. Survivor Danny started on the Plastics tribe where he was the center of controversy. Brody was angry at him for calling him a "puppy," so he targeted him. Danny and Shangela bonded despite this. When the Plastics were sent to Tribal Council, Shangela sided with Danny to take out Brody. After that, a Tribe Switch occurred, forcing Anthony and Coop to join the Plastics. Coop told everyone about how he followed a woman around for the Scavenger Hunt and this unleashes a furious Danny. Danny chastises him about how wrong that is to do and comes down on him for it. Danny eventually felt bad about the ordeal, but not for long, as he spoke with Jeeven to learn that Shangela and Andrea had been stringing him along. He uses this information to flip Anne and blindside Shangela before the merge. At the merge, Danny formed a cross-tribal alliance with himself, Andrea, Bray, Morgan, Quincy, and Daniel before being duped by Bray and Morgan. Danny went on to win Individual Immunity to save himself. From there, he became the Nerd's punching bag in terms of receiving votes. After the flip, he was in power, but the bottom of the power as his own allies blindsided him as a competition threat and a charming guy who could make a run to the win. At the Final Tribal Council, Danny stated that the night had been underwhelming. He asks Spaz and Quincy to let down their guard and answer questions with less game-related responses. He instructs both of them to tell a story, as he does not want to have to vote for Nemi to win. He ultimately voted for Spaz to win, which he does in a 5-2-0 jury vote over Quincy and Nemi, respectively. Voting History In Episode 5, the vote ended with a 3-3-1 tie between Anthony and Coop, forcing a revote. Danny did not change his vote on the revote. Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:North Shore Contestants Category:North Shore Jury Members Category:Plastics Tribe Category:Fetch Tribe Category:6th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: North Shore